Der Disput
by Jules Quaintrelle
Summary: "Wer wird der nächste Vizeroy?" [Gen, Bail/Breha pre-ship]


Notes: Erster Teil in einer Serie die sich mit der Beziehung von Bail/Breha beschäftigt. Wird wahrscheinlich nicht in der chronologischen Folge geschrieben/gepostet und geupdatet wenn die Muse küsst.

Ich habe mir einige Freiheiten herausgenommen was die Thronfolge-Angelegenheit anbelangt. Auch ist Bail Antilles hier Brehas Cousin, was so explizit nie gesagt wurde. Im Grunde genommen will ich damit nur sagen das es sich trotz dem Versuch die Beziehung der beiden zu beleuchten um ein AU handelt.

Viel Spaß beim lesen.

* * *

"Sie kann doch kaum älter als zwanzig Standard Jahre sein!"

Sein Vater hatte die Dreistigkeit zu lachen. Bail ignorierte ihn, während er weiter auf und ab lief. Natürlich lachte er. Es ging ja auch nicht um seine Ehe. Seine Mutter, Febe, warf Prestor, dem Älteren, einen warnenden Blick zu, so dass dieser sich das Grinsen vom Gesicht wischte.

"Breha ist vor einigen Monaten zwanzig Standard Jahre alt geworden." sagte sie gerade beschwichtigend und beobachtete ihren um herlaufenden Sohn aufmerksam.

"Bail," sagte sie mit ihrer sonoren, Respekt gebietenden Stimme. ",sie wurde von jeher auf eine Vernunftehe vorbereitet."

"Nun, aber nicht auf diese..." murmelte sein Vater von seinem Sessel aus und seine Mutter hob warnend die Hand um ihm jedes weitere Wort abzuschneiden. Er gab auf und hob kapitulierend die Arme.

Bail hielt nun inne und blickte hinüber zu seinen Eltern. Er sah sie aufmerksam an. Sein Vater, den die letzten Spuren der Jugend nach und nach verließen und durch graues Haar und eine rundliche Mitte abgelöst wurden, nahte seinem fünfundsechzigsten Namenstag. Seine Mutter großgewachsen und schlank, aber mit nach vorne fallenden Schultern, war mit siebzig Standardjahren ebenfalls nicht mehr die Jüngste. Sie wirkten auf einmal nicht länger alterslos auf ihn.

Sein Vater würde den Titel des Vizeroys nicht mehr lange tragen und dann wäre es an ihm die Fackel weiter zu tragen.

Doch daran gedacht zu heiraten hatte er trotzdem nicht. Die Idee war ihm einfach nicht gekommen. Er unterhielt lose Verhältnisse und war, wie er sich einbildete, ein großzügiger Gönner und Liebhaber.

Ein Problem für die Thronfolge zu heiraten hatte er grundsätzlich nicht. Doch Breha Antilles?

Bevor dieser ganzen Sache hatte er, hatte er Breha als ein kleines Mädchen mit ernstem, herzförmigem Gesicht und kleiner Stoffpuppe im Arm vor seinem inneren Auge gesehen. Zu ihrer älteren Schwester Deara hatte er ein klareres Bild im Kopf gehabt, sie waren sich bereits einige Male sowohl hier auf Alderaan, als auch auf Coruscant begegnet. Sie erschien ihm clever und freundlich und war eine hübsche große Frau mit rundlichem Gesicht und weißen Zähnen, doch sie hatte letztes Jahr geheiratet und so war die Ältere der beiden Antilles Schwestern außer Frage.

Doch selbst davor, überlegte Bail nachdenklich, war Breha die Schwester gewesen, die Bail Antilles, den Usurpator, hatte heiraten sollen. Er fragte sich was die Eltern des Mädchens wohl dazu bewogen hatten.

Nun dachte er an die junge Frau die aufrecht und mit königlichem Gebaren am anderen Ende des Verhandlungstisches gesessen hatte. Ihre offenkundig langen Haare waren in dicken Zöpfen, so wie es für die königlichen Frauen Sitte war, um ihren Kopf geschlungen.

Ihre wachen Augen glitzerten mit etwas das vielleicht Ärger war. Doch er konnte sich auch irren. Grundsätzlich hatte sie sich jedoch nichts anmerken lassen, als der Jedi den Vorschlag in den Raum gestellt hatte, die beiden Häuser per Heirat zu vereinen.

Zu seiner Schande musste Bail sich eingestehen das er derjenige gewesen war, der lautstark protestiert hatte. Er hatte sie nicht ansehen können, ihr Blick war zu durchdringend gewesen und er hatte nicht erfahren wollen, was ihre Augen hielten. Wäre es Abneigung? Kälte? Gleichgültigkeit?

Oder noch schlimmer: Angst, Verwirrung und Scham?

Sein Ärger war verpufft und einer Mischung aus Unzufriedenheit und Verwirrtheit gewichen. Er rieb sich die breite Stirn in einer selbstvergessenen Geste.

"Zwanzig ist viel zu jung. Fünfzehn Jahre Altersunterschied... Das ist..." murmelte er und zog unweigerlich die Brauen zusammen. "Selbst wenn sie weiß was auf sie zu kommt, ist es wahrscheinlich das sie eine unzufriedene Frau wird."

"Das kommt darauf an ob du sie zu einer unzufriedenen Frau machst." Die Belustigung seines Vaters über Bails Ausbruch war gewichen. Nun war auch er ernst.

"Als läge es nur an meinen Intentionen." sagte Bail voller Skepsis und wandte den Blick von dem Bild ab, das seine Eltern unbewusst präsentierten. Auch jetzt hielten sie zusammen. Sein Vater, der rechtmäßige Vizeroy, im Sessel sitzend, die Fingerkuppen beider Hände aneinander gepresst. Seine Frau, die Regentin Febe, halb hinter und halb neben ihm. Sowohl Beraterin als auch Stütze für ihren Gatten. "Jede Frau hat Erwartungen."

Letzteres war eher an sich gerichtet.

Schließlich kam seine Mutter zu ihm. Ihr zur Hälfte weißes, zur Hälfte schwarzes Haar war zu einem Knoten in ihrem Nacken gebunden. Ihre leicht schräg stehenden Augen hielten seinen Blick.

"Bail," sagte sie und legte ihre Hände auf seine Oberarme. ",vielleicht ist es auch von Vorteil das sie jung und unerfahren ist."

Natürlich war es seine Mutter, die dies in den Raum stellte.

"Du meinst politisch von Vorteil."

"Ja." Zumindest machte seine Mutter keinen Hehl aus dem was sie dachte - zumindest nicht ihrer Familie gegenüber. Schon gar nicht ihrem Sohn gegenüber. "Aber auch was eine Ehe angeht ist eine junge Frau vielleicht einfacher zu lenken."

"Einen Großteil der Zeit werde ich im Senat sitzen und meinen Pflichten auf Coruscant nachgehen." Er seufzte. Dies konnte seine Flucht vor dieser Ehe sein...

"Natürlich, mein Sohn. Und deine Schwestern und ich werden Breha mit offenen Armen in unserer Familie willkommen heißen und ihr mit ihren Pflichten helfen."

Bail lächelte seine Mutter nun belustigt an. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick und sagte dann mit grimmigem Lächeln, das ihm sehr viel mehr über seine Eltern erzählte als er wissen wollte: "Und du wärst bei den Göttern nicht der erste Mann der sich eine Mätresse hält."

* * *

So oder so, Breha würde letztendlich einen Mann namens Bail heiraten.

Ihr Cousin, jedoch war ihr nach wie vor die erste Wahl. Sie war solange sie denken konnte darauf vorbereitet worden ihn zu ehelichen. Zwar waren sie wie Bruder und Schwester aufgewachsen, doch gleichzeitig hatte gerade ihre einfache Kameradschaft es ihr erleichtert, sich mit dem Gedanken abzufinden, als sie in ein Alter gekommen war in dem sie die Regeln und Gesetzmäßigkeiten begonnen hatte anzuzweifeln.

Bail Antilles war ein guter Mann und in Brehas Augen auch der bessere Vizeroy wie er in den letzten Jahren klar bewiesen hatte, auch wenn man ihn aufgrund dessen von Seite der Loyalisten als Usurpator bezeichnete.

Er handelte mit Bedacht und klarem Verstand. Wahrscheinlich, gestand sich Breha ein, zog sie ihn ebenfalls vor, weil er ihr selbst in allem bis auf das Äußere so ähnlich war.

Er war ein durchschnittlich attraktiver, für einen Alderaaner recht exotisch aussehender Mann mit einer leicht gebogenen Nase und rotbraunem Haar. Breha kannte sein Gesicht, seine Stimme, seine Gefühlslage wie die eigenen. Er war ihr nah und bekannt. Er war... Nun... Ihr Cousin war sicher.

Sie wusste was auf sie zukam und sie hatte es akzeptiert. Ihre Freundschaft würde ihr eine Ehe mit ihm einfach und bequem machen, so dass sie sich auf die wichtigen Dinge konzentrieren konnte. Wenn dies die Art war wie sie ihrem Volk dienen konnte, so würde sie es tun.

Der andere Bail hingegen... Was wusste sie schon von ihm? Nichts.

Das war natürlich nicht ganz wahr, dachte sie und schürzte unterbewusst die Lippen. Breha knete etwas unruhig an ihrem Schal herum, ihre Augen auf einen Punkt jenseits des Fensters gerichtet, während ihre Gedanken in unerwünschte Richtungen wanderten.

Bail Organa war in Aussehen und Auftreten dem Bild des alderaanischen Traummannes sehr nahe. Er war hochgewachsen, muskulös und dunkelhaarig. Der Gedanke an ihn machte sie etwas nervös. Wieso konnte sie nicht sagen. Es gäbe genug Frauen die Breha um diese Partie beneiden würden. Freuen konnte sie sich allerdings nicht.

Nicht nachdem er sie so öffentlich zurück gewiesen hatte.

Im ersten Moment hatte er nicht so gewirkt als würde er den Vorschlag des Jedis vom Tisch weisen, im Gegenteil, er lobte es als eine gute Art den Disput langfristig zu lösen. Doch sobald ihr Name gefallen war...

"Breha?"

Die Angesprochene gab ein leises Seufzen von sich und drehte sich dann zu ihrer Schwester um, die gerade den Raum betrat.

Deara hatte die stattliche Größe ihres Vaters geerbt und überragte Breha damit um einiges. Ihr Gesicht war rund und ebenmäßig, ihre Augen dunkel. Deara und Bail Organa würden ein schönes Paar abgeben, dachte Breha nachdenklich.

"Was tust du hier?"

Breha warf ihr einen Seitenblick zu.

"Nachdenken."

"Über deine Verlobung?"

"Nun," Breha dachte genau über ihre Worte nach. ",bis jetzt ist noch nichts entschieden."

Deara zog eine dünne Augenbraue in die Stirn.

"Sag mir nicht das du immer noch hoffst unseren Cousin zu ehelichen."

Breha bis die Zähne aufeinander.

"Du weißt das ich kein Problem damit hätte."

"Ja, warum auch immer."

"Ich weiß nicht was dein Problem mit Bail ist."

"Ich habe kein Problem mit ihm. Er ist mein Cousin und ein Freund." Die Ältere verschränkte die Arme. "Aber deshalb würde ich ihn nicht heiraten wollen."

Breha wandte sich wieder ab um Dearas Gesicht bei ihren nächsten Worten nicht sehen zu müssen. "Dann ist es ja gut das du bereits verheiratet bist."

Ihre Schwester seufzte.

"Ich weiß weshalb du hier stehst und dieses Gesicht machst."

Natürlich wusste sie es.

Breha sah ihre Schwester nicht an. Ihr Blick ruhte auf dem Fenstersims und ihren kleinen, kompakten Händen darauf.

"Ich glaube," begann Deara und stand nun so, das Breha sie nicht einmal mehr aus dem Augenwinkel sehen konnte. ",du solltest ihm seine Ablehnung zu dem Vorschlag dich zu heiraten nachsehen. Er sieht nur dein Alter, nicht mehr."

Breha gab ein Geräusch wie eine Art unterdrücktes Husten von sich.

"Mama und Papa machen sich Sorgen um dich."

Das weckte Breha aus ihrer Trance.

"Um mich?" Sie lachte und ihre Schwester stimmte halbwegs ein.

"Du weißt wie sie sind. Vielleicht solltest du zu ihnen gehen und ihnen zeigen das alles in Ordnung ist."

Natürlich war alles in Ordnung. Breha wusste was passieren musste. Sie würde ihren Teil beitragen. Natürlich, würde sie das. Sie würde Bail aus dem Hause Organa heiraten. Und warum auch nicht? Vielleicht war er nicht ihr Freund, ihr Cousin, vielleicht war er noch nicht einmal sicher, aber Breha wusste das Dinge sich ändern konnten, doch in erster Linie war es das wichtigste diesen Disput endgültig zu beenden.

Vor ihren zeichnete sich die alderaanische Landschaft, die Berge und dahinter der hellblaue Himmel ab.

Später, als sie sich alle wieder um den Verhandlungstisch scharten, berührte sie Bail Organas Arm um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen und ihn um eine Unterredung zu bitten. Sie gingen hinaus auf den überdachten Balkon. Wenn er fror, so ließ er sich nichts anmerken. Sie spürte die Kälte sehr wohl, doch es hielt sie im Hier und Jetzt.

Die Unruhe in ihrem Innern machte ihre Handflächen feucht und ließ ihr Herz schneller schlagen. Sie sah ihn wohlweislich nicht an, sondern an ihm vorbei. Was ein schweres Unterfangen war, da er so viel Platz einnahm.

Er war einfach so groß, seine Schultern so breit und seine nachtblaue Robe schien speziell ausgesucht worden zu sein um sowohl das eine als auch das andere zu unterstreichen. Nichts schwächte seine Präsenz ab, nichts machte ihn greifbarer.

Schließlich sah sie ihm unumwunden in die Augen. Innerlich erinnerte sie sich daran gerade zu stehen und ihre Schultern zurück zu drücken.

Es war das erste Mal das sie ihm so nah war, das sie ihn so genau ansah. Sein Gesicht hatte etwas Ansprechendes. Etwas fast Sanftes, das sie vorher von der anderen Seite des Tisches aus nicht bemerkt hatte.

Die Unruhe wurde stärker, ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte.

Als sie sprach war ihre Stimme jedoch ruhig und verriet nichts von ihren Gefühlen.

"Reißt Euch zusammen."

Er blinzelte verwirrt und fragte erstaunt: "Wie bitte?"

Sie legte den Kopf schief. "Ihr habt mich verstanden."

Seine Überraschung war immer noch spürbar, doch er schwieg, wartete auf was auch immer sie zu sagen hatte. Nach zwei Herzschlägen sagte sie schließlich:

"Denkt an unser Volk, Bail Organa."

Damit ließ sie ihn auf dem Balkon stehen.

Als er wieder hineintrat und einen Stoß kalte Luft mitbrachte, stimmte er mit ernstem Gesicht dem Vorschlag des Jedis zu. Sie war sich bewusst das die Anwesenden ihre Augen auf Breha richtete und sich fragten was sie zum ihm auf dem Balkon gesagt hatte.

Als sein Blick den ihren traf, erwiderte sie diesen, obgleich sie wusste das ihre Wangen sich verräterisch röteten.


End file.
